


4:30 a.m.

by xxPastelPrincessxx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I couldn't think of a good title, It's really short, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9209618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxPastelPrincessxx/pseuds/xxPastelPrincessxx
Summary: "So how much of that did you hear?" Daichi asked, sounding embarrassed." All of it. You're so sappy." Suga teased.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first post on here so I'm a little nervous but here you go. If you see any mistakes let me know and I'll fix them. Hope you enjoy!

The sound of crying woke Suga and out of habit, reached out to the other side of the bed but he found it empty. Rubbing his eyes, he picked up his phone to see that it was only 4:30.

Knowing Daichi, he knew his partner never got up this early if he could help it. Suga got up slowly, hissing as his bare feet hit the freezing floor, and made his way to the hall. He realized the sound was coming from the room at the end. Quietly he peeped in the room to see Daichi with their new baby girl. A soft smile made its way to his lips as he watched Daichi try to calm her down.

"Baby you gotta stop crying before you wake Daddy up. He needs his sleep too you know." Daichi grinned down at her as he sat in the rocking chair in the corner of the room. After a minute of rocking, Mei slipped back to sleep. Once he was sure she was out, he started to speak so quietly Suga had to strain to hear him, even in the quiet apartment.

"You know we were so excited when you finally got here, we've waited for you for a long time. You're the best thing that's ever happened to us. You make your Daddy and me so happy. I didn't know it was possible to be this happy. I love you so much baby girl." 

He watched as his partner held their daughter and closed his eyes with a smile, locking her gently for a minute more before getting up. Daichi slowly made his way to the crib and laid her down carefully. Suga moved to the middle of the doorway as Daichi turned. He looked surprised to see him standing there but smiled nonetheless.

" What are you doing up? I was trying to let you sleep." He whispered, grabbing Suga around the waist and pulling him close.

" I heard her crying." He smiled as he hugged him back.

"So how much of that did you hear?" Daichi asked, sounding embarrassed.

" All of it. You're so sappy." Suga teased.

" Yeah yeah I know," he rolled his eyes, " Now let's try to get a little more sleep before she wakes back up."

Suga let Daichi lead him back to bed. As soon as he drifted back off the sound of crying woke him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me!


End file.
